


Distracted

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [16]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Skin Mags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of limited reading material.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #159: Reading is Fundamental; Beecher/Keller.  
> Word count: 100.  
> 

  
"I got Busty Girls, Tattoo Tramps, and Dark Chocolate. Which one d'you want?"

Beecher sneers at the selection spread on Keller's bunk. "You were supposed to pick up my book today."

It's much too late now. He'll spend five hours reading the back of the toothpaste tube.

Keller shrugs. "Said I'm sorry. It was either the library or-"

"A rerun of Miss Sally, yeah, you told me already," Beecher interrupts. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans against the bedframe.

Keller's fingers twitch against a glossy, airbrushed breast.

Beecher grunts, defeated. "Fine, which one is the least sticky?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/329925.html).  
> 


End file.
